


today is the day (i'm going to jump)

by KaminariDenki



Series: Ryoma Hoshi's Cats [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Stay Safe Guys, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaminariDenki/pseuds/KaminariDenki
Summary: Ryoma steeled himself, inhaled deeply and leaned forwards, letting his compact body fall—Then, two hands curled around his armpits, dragging him back to safety.(Ryoma, fed up with life, goes to commit suicide but someone stops him.)





	today is the day (i'm going to jump)

Life was worthless.

That was what filtered through Ryoma's head.

Life was horrible, unforgiving, it took but never gave back. It was troublesome and hard to take care of. He didn't want this life anymore.

He unbuttoned his jacket, letting it fall to the ground and slipped his shoes off. He stood at the edge of the building, the wind whipping his face. Today was the day Ryoma was going to end it all, take one step and release himself from the pain he felt growing and growing in his chest.

Just one step.

He hadn't bothered to write a note, since no one cared enough to know why he was standing here. He was just a nobody, staring down at the bustling streets below. Suicide wasn't uncommon and he was going to become one of the faceless people who had jumped from here before him, just a bloody splatter on the cement.

Rolling his shoulders, Ryoma ducked underneath the railing that protected people from accidentally falling and stepped forwards. After days of wallowing in his depression, thinking of easy, quick and painless ways to kill himself, he decided jumping from the top of a high building would be the best option.

So he steeled himself, inhaled deeply and leaned forwards, letting his compact body fall—

Then, two hands curled around his armpits, dragging him back to safety.

He took a moment to collect his thoughts then glared up at the person who had interrupted his attempted suicide.

It was a tall boy with black hair, his bangs parted in three ways. An odd piece stuck out on the top of his head. He was wearing a simple white dress shirt and black pants. Grey eyes stared back down at him, filled with worry and concern.

Ryoma loathed seeing people look down at him. He hated pity, brushed off any attempts to console him. He was short, reached just above people's knees but he still hated it. He could tell what they were thinking, how pathetic Ryoma was, how he was different than everybody else. They looked at him with sorrowful faces, whispering about how they felt bad for his lack of height.

Those whispers led to this moment, him and this stranger with his fake compassion sitting on a roof.

"Are you okay?" Stranger asked, watching as Ryoma stood up. Even when he was standing and the other male sitting, his head barely reached the noirette's.

Ryoma scoffed and went over to grab his shoes and jacket, pulling the garments off. His melancholy mood ruined and the urge to dive off to his death had withered away, leaving him more tired than before. "I'm fine," he answered, voice thick and sour.

"I saw you heading up here, so I followed. I'm sorry that whatever is going on has led you here. Do you want to talk about your problems?" The other boy quickly got to his feet and approached him cautiously as if he were a frightened animal about to bolt.

"Nope," he grumbled in reply, walking over to the stairwell.

Silence. Then, the stranger moved in front of him, blocking the exit. Ryoma glanced up to see him pulling out a slip of paper. He handed it over to him, smiling.

It was a business card, at the top in bold letters was Saihara Detective Agency. Below it was a phone number, with the words "Got a case you need solved? Call us!". Beneath that was a picture of a magnifying glass. Ryoma glanced up at him, wondering why on earth he was giving him this card.

The man pointed at the number, "If you ever want to talk, just call that number and ask for Shuichi Saihara. That's me."

Ryoma nodded, having half a mind to crumple it up and throw it away, but he just sighed and tucked it into his pocket.

 

* * *

  
He didn't call the man — Shuichi — until two weeks later.

He was in his apartment, kneeling on the living room floor, petting Mayu's head. The old cat had fallen ill, his dull green eyes artery and his nose leaking. His paws churned at the pet bed he was laying in as he leaned into Ryoma's touch.

Seeing his cat like this, sick, in pain, miserable, he couldn't help but believe he was at fault. As he tried his best to make the elderly feline more comfortable, his mood grew more dreary with every passing hour.

He was as worthless as always, unable to take care of a simple animal.

As Ryoma stood on the apartment balcony, a cigarette stuck between his lips, he glanced at his cats. Yoshi was laying splayed out on the couch, paws occasionally kneading the cushions. Fuyuko was grooming herself on the kitchen counter and Mayu was sleeping, curled up and breathing wheezy breaths.

His gaze moved over to the coffee table, where a familiar paper sat, untouched. He put the cigarette out and flicked it off the balcony. He grabbed the paper and snatched his phone from where it had fallen onto the floor, thanks to one of the mischievous cats.

He opened the phone app and typed in the number, waiting as it rang. Someone picked up and a feminine voice answered, " _Saihara Detective Agency, how may I help you?_ "

Ryoma's fingers clenched against the phone, he suddenly felt nervous, "Is Shuichi Saihara there?"

" _Yes, he is!_ " Shuffling sounded and the lady called out to someone, sounding far away.

" _Hello?_ " The familiar voice of Shuichi came out of the speakers, light and reassuring.

Ryoma seated himself on the couch, "Shuichi Saihara...? Uh, this is the guy who was up on that roof... two weeks ago. Ryoma Hoshi."

" _Oh, hi! I... didn't expect you to call. Is something wrong?_ "

"...I don't know. Just been feeling down," he mumbled, unsure.

" _That's alright. It's okay to sometimes feel down. Is there anything that caused you to feel this way?_ "

So, Ryoma explained what as going on, how useless and shitty he felt for allowing his cat to get ill, but Shuichi quickly assured him that sometimes, older animals got sick easier and that he shouldn't blame himself and instead of being negative, work on making Mayu healthy again. They talked for a few hours, dusk settling across the city.

Ryoma thanked Shuichi for his time, his finger hovering over the end call button, when Shuichi said, " _You have three cats at home, right? If you... If you killed yourself, they'd go back to the pet store. They wouldn't have anyone to take care of them. Ryoma, if you're not going to live for yourself, then at least live for your cats. They need you._ "

"...Yeah... I know, thank you," he said.

Shuichi voice was filled with mirth, " _No problem. Stay safe, alright? Goodbye._ "

"Goodbye," Ryoma nodded and replied back and then he ended the call, a mournful smile on his face.

And to think he was going to leave his pets all alone.

Scoffing to himself, Ryoma leaned over to scratch Yoshi's stomach, causing him to purr. He stood up and crouched on front of Mayu, carefully smoothing her head fur down, smiling a tiny smile. Mayu meowed and butted his palm, crusted eyes glancing up at him, filled with tender affection.

"Guess I'll have to stay in this world a little longer," he mused, ruffling the tabby's fur after. A raspy, broken purr emitted from her.


End file.
